Love Story
by MoonExpressions
Summary: [AU] Ryoma liked his normal, boring life of anonymity with his perfectionist niece. Then a persistent person shook it up.
1. A Recluse

A/N: Happy Birthday to my muse, my onee! Thank you for always pushing me through the ruts of writing and making sure I release. Everyone must love the muse that hunts my other muses for me and holds the gun to my head to write! LOL

This was originally a story I almost released during my anniversary but decided against it. After looking at it for about two months now, I'm thinking why not! So here's the first chapter of something that may or may not stick around till finished.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own PoT or the lovable characters

* * *

**Love Story**

**Rated**: M

**Summary: **[AU] Ryoma liked his normal, boring life of anonymity with his perfectionist niece. Then a persistent person shook it up.

* * *

**Chapter I: A Recluse**

_**Tokyo**_

Fuji sighed as he tossed yet another script to the discard stack. He had been trying to find something new yet something that was going to make him a lot of money and get him more recognition than he already have.

He had done multiple movies where he had gained recognition in Japan and he had promoted small mangas and novels which later gained recognition even overseas but with the new challenge of doing a moderately well known author was harder than picking someone small or choosing someone big.

Fuji wasn't going to lie. It was hard work trying to bring something new to the table and not reuse the usual formula to make a winning movie. Tapping his finger in annoyance that nothing appealed to him to even have his scriptwriter write, Fuji pushed all the "potentials" to the side and opted to searching for a cigarette from his breast pocket instead.

"Uh, Fuji-san?"

Fuji turned his head slightly as his fingers deftly lit his cigarette to face his assistant who had returned from his errand. His assistant stood so straight like a soldier though his face showed nervousness and discomfort at having to speak to his superior. He blinked once… twice, breathed deeply and fidgeted slightly as he tried to work out a coherent sentence to say.

"I was wondering if I could suggest a few books and mangas…" He hesitantly said placing a few books on top of Fuji's already cluttered desk. He stepped back quickly afterwards and wrung his hands together as he kept his attention centered on the books he had placed between them.

Fuji let out a cloud of smoke along with his sigh and reached out to glance at the book covers of the books. Fuji glanced up at his assistant to show slight amusement with a ghost of a smile at the edge of his mouth and tapped the top book with his pointer finger.

"You read these kinds of books?" Fuji asked.

"Well- it's not like I like these kinds of books but my sister is an avid reader and she was ecstatic about this author and when I mentioned I was working for you she jumped at the chance-" he fumed out

"So it's not your recommendation, it's hers?" Fuji asked flipping the book to skim the summary.

"Well I read it and I kind of like it." He stuttered out in slight embarrassment. "It's just that we've captured multiple viewers from all age groups but we haven't focused directly on any romantic films for girls."

"Well the general public enjoys thrillers and action more so then chick flicks you know." Fuji explained pushing himself back onto his comfortable chair. "It's just a well known fact that women based romantic comedies or drama never hit it big outside of TV dramas."

"But that's exactly why you should do it!" His assistant countered. "You wanted to show the world that you can do any genre and still come out with something, some message, and some recognition right?"

Fuji nodded subtly and stared at the plain covered books that seemed more like a romance book a woman would settle to read at night then an Academy Award or Box office favorite.

"So…"

"I'll go through it tonight and give you an answer tomorrow," Fuji conceded. If there was one thing he didn't want to do to his workers, it was to ignore their requests without a fair chance at it. Standing up, Fuji knew there was no point in mulling over his problem for the night. He might as well go home and try to find other potential books or mangas that he might want to do.

XxX

"So my superior says they're already speculating what your next film will be and if it'll bump you to Hollywood."

"Is that so?" Fuji uttered as he rolled to his side and grabbed his robe. Rising nude from the bed, he pulled his robe on lazily and went in search of his cigarettes.

"So if you get that chance… will you leave me here and go?"

Fuji turned with a slight smile to his lover still entangled with his sheets on his bed.

"And what if I do?" Fuji questioned taking a puff of his cigarette before moving forward towards his lover.

"I'll never let you go," He promised and sat up to pull Fuji back towards him.

Fuji relented to a deep kiss from his lover and pushed one hand roughly through his lover's dark hair.

It'd be close to two hours later before Fuji made his way out of bed again and headed for his kitchen in want of light substance and a good drink. He settled for leftovers from earlier in the evening and poured himself some brandy. Taking his food with him, Fuji opted to head to his study and see if he could bore himself to sleep instead of eating in the kitchen with his thoughts.

Fuji settled onto his sofa and took a bite out of his sandwich before he started to look around for something to do while eating. His eyes rested on the stack of books he had promised to skim through and with a swing of his brandy, he pulled the first book towards him. Swallowing his alcohol and sandwich between a two chews and one swallow, Fuji chuckled at the blaring title that read "Love & Me". He couldn't believe he was actually going to read something so simply put yet so inclined towards the fairer sex… then again people always mistook him for a female because of his slender build and soft voice.

'_She was beautiful, headstrong, independent, and gave the best relationship advice to all of her friends… what was the downfall to this perfect female?_

_She had no experience in love.'_

Fuji read on, chuckling at scenes, laughing outright at others and feeling slight tugs on his heart in other scenes. He had been more than halfway through this inexperienced girl's life when an annoying beep blared insistently beside him.

Fuji turned his head to his alarm clock and turned off the alarm. He rubbed his eyes as he realized he had just read till morning and still, he wanted to know more on this girl.

'Shit…' Fuji thought as he stared at the book in his hand. This was possibly the ONE!

XxX

**Studio**

Fuji rushed in as his eyes searched the room ignoring the greetings he got from his team. He knew he was about two hours late but that's how long it had taken to finish the rest of the book and circled in on his victim sitting by the opposite side of the room and rushed over to place the book in front of the smoking male.

The man looked up at Fuji with a raised brow at what was placed in front of him.

"Higarashi, read and create a script for that," Fuji commanded with a smile.

"You mean-"A girl interrupted from behind him.

"YES!" Fuji said turning to face his crew. "We are in business! I have chosen my next film to make!"

A cheer rose through the crowd but Fuji only smiled and looked back at his scriptwriter who looked at the cover in mild curiosity only.

"My book?" his assistant asked coming over to see what was placed in front of the scriptwriter.

"Yes," Fuji acknowledged. "I need to get in touch with this author and get the works up."

"Umm.. Fuji-san?"

"What?" Fuji asked turning back to his assistant.

"Did you read the accompanying manga for this novel?" his assistant asked.

"There is a manga?" Fuji asked incredulously.

"Volume one is in the stack I gave you." His assistant said with a nod. "It started releasing not too long ago and I think it takes pressure off the author to finish volume three to the series."

"There's three volumes in all?" Fuji asked.

"Yes… but the most important part is that the author, as mentioned by the mangaka, is a recluse."

"Once they hear that I'll be at the helm I'm sure it'll be easier so make that call." Fuji commanded anyways and moved away to order other things to be in place. He turned his head and saw Toshi, his acclaimed actor walk in.

"Toshi! I've got one coming so make time for it." Fuji said with a smile as he walked towards the guy.

"We'll see since I'm finishing up a dorama fight now." Toshi said sliding his shades off to reveal his gray eyes. He smiled and greeted the team before following Fuji into his office.

"I haven't decided on the girl yet but you must make time for this film." Fuji said with a smile. "I want to show another side to you then the nice guy act you always play."

"Did this go through the higher ups in the company yet?" Toshi asked dropping his smiling façade as he leaned into the sofa. "My schedule's been packed ever since I starred in your first film."  
"Isn't it good?" Fuji asked with a smile.

"Sometimes…" Toshi said with a sigh. "Other times it's annoying to always have to put up a face. So the girl… there's so many actresses we have here."

"I know but I couldn't picture them as your partner in this." Fuji admitted. "Ayase-chan would be too cute and she likes you too much."

"Nana?" Toshi asked

"Are you dating her as the gossip columns and paparazzi are saying?" Fuji asked looking at his old friend.

"Maybe…"Toshi said with a sigh. "I haven't decided if she's serious or not yet."

"In other words you are serious but she's not?" Fuji asked with a smile.

Toshi merely sighed and flipped Fuji off.

XxX

Fuji sighed as he walked towards the grand Roppongi condo he had been directed too. He had thought everything would be smooth but it was far from that even though he spoke to the company about making their author a huge star here in Japan if not a worldwide star. They had declined saying that the author hated too much publicity and they usually talk through the assistant who is the mangaka for the novels. Still he persisted and they finally agreed to give up the author's place of residence under the condition that he would have to convince the author on his own.

Fuji and his assistant rode to the VIP section after having a long conversation with security before they allowed them up here. Now they were in front of the right door and his job was about to be halfway complete. He slid his aviator sunglasses off and was about ring on the intercom when a voice behind him stopped him.

"Who are you guys?"

Fuji and his assistant turned around to face a girl who was frowning at them. Her dark eyes looked suspiciously at them, yet the tilt of her head and how her lips slowly moved to a frowning pout gave Fuji a sudden thought that this was the author and she had wrote about herself because she was a perfect match to the main character.

"Hi, I'm Fuji Syuusuke from-"

"I'm not interested, go away." She said quickly and walked past them to get her keycard out to enter. She adjusted her bag which seemed full of papers and proceeded to get into her room.

"Please… think about the benefits of sales this could have for you- did you know this exposure could-"

"Who is that Sumi?" an annoyed voice asked from the other side of the door. Fuji turned to see a man who looked like he just woke up standing by the door staring at them. It was evident he wasn't liking them from how his golden eyes narrowed to his irritated expression.

"I'm trying to convince Sumi-san that her book 'Love& Me' would do well as a film. I direct and-"

"Go away," He said clearly annoyed by the tone his voice took.

"Just think about the money and exposure she could get from-"

"I decline," Ryoma said immediately giving Sumi a look for which she returned a shrug.

"Why would you decline it though? This chance-"Fuji started only to get cut off suddenly.

"Because I wrote it," Ryoma said easily and shuts the door in his face.

Only one word echoed in Fuji's head after that door shut.

REALLY?

* * *

A/N: Thrill may have started on the wrong foot but with persistence, it'll come to fruit.


	2. Cliche

A/N: So Sorry to disappear on all of you for almost two months. Here's a new edition to the new story I released.

* * *

sorrow – Yeah, definitely one of the roles I've been wanting them to play out. Especially since a lot of people seem to be going through this certain topic at the time so I thought why not base a story centered around the cliché.

denizen of the night- Well I for one, am glad some are still looking forward to new stories. I'm not the best constant updater for my stories but I am proud to stubbornly mull through them still after all this time. It's really because people like you still care to check and read that I'm able to forge on. I'm glad this one is already capturing your attention. I can't say it'll be better than Yoshiwara since they deal with different topics, but I can definitely say that they'll both have their own charm to surely attract and bind you. As I said before, if I can make you fall in love with thrill over and over again then I have completed my duty.

Behind His Eyes will definitely get an update as well.

Ciel D'or Serendipite- Right? There hasn't been a thrill story I've read that dealt in this realm yet… till now. I've always had this other guilty pleasure of seeing thrill in glasses and romance. LOL

The point of placing Ryoma as an odd ball has its perks, trust me.

MARYLOVER- Because I have this constant fight on my head going on about how I need to concentrate on what's already on my plate but then these great ideas for something new comes out and this is the outcome of such battles.

PheonixShadow- Well I always have in mind that hidden authors like Ryoma will hate the publicity. This is definitely only the beginning since we all know how persistent Fuji can be when he wants to be.

Shizaki Kuro- That feeling is correct of course XD

There's so much to do for these two.

MikiYuri- That was purely accidental XD I do have a problem with putting more stories on my plate but never fear. I will, no matter how long it takes, forge forward and finish my stories though. That's a promise I make to my readers that I won't abandon a story of mine till it finishes.

* * *

**Love Story**

Rated: M

**Summary: **[AU] Ryoma liked his normal, boring life of anonymity with his perfectionist niece. Then a persistent person shook it up.

* * *

**Chapter II: Cliché**

**Recap**

"I decline," Ryoma said immediately giving Sumi a look for which she returned a shrug.

"Why would you decline it though? This chance-"Fuji started only to get cut off suddenly.

"Because I wrote it," Ryoma said easily and shuts the door in his face.

Only one word echoed in Fuji's head after that door shut.

REALLY?

_**Tokyo**_

"Well that didn't go as expected," Fuji's assistant said breaking the silence that had settled since the door was shut unceremoniously in front of their faces a few minutes ago. "I guess that means we have to do something else?"

"No," Fuji stated in a decibel above a whisper that if there wasn't complete silence in the hall, anyone would've missed.

"No?" Fuji's assistant echoed in question. He had heard his boss be mule-headed about things before when it's didn't flow as he imagined but he never witness it first-handedly.

"We push on," Fuji insisted whipping away from the door to head back to the elevator.

"But there's copyright infringements and-"his assistant sputtered out following his boss helplessly.

"I will succeed in getting him to agree," Fuji said with a renewed smile. "He just caught me off guard a bit."

"Because he's the author and not the girl?" His assistant questioned.

Fuji nodded and opened his eyes slightly to stare at his own reflection in the elevator. "I will use whatever I have to…" he uttered slightly making his assistant shift uncomfortably at the darkening aura in the small elevator.

The slight smile on his employer's lips didn't negate the terrors running through him either. Rather, it intensified them if he was to be honest. He wondered if building his courage yesterday and throwing the suggestion out was the lid to his coffin instead of a solid promotion?

XxX

**Studio**

"So how'd go?" Toshi asked sliding his body fully onto Fuji's sofa as soon as he entered Fuji's office and shut the door against intruders. He groaned in satisfaction at getting to relax and lie down before he rolled over and propped his chin up with his arms.

"Depends what you're asking about," Fuji said smoothly letting out a cloud of smoke before he swiveled his chair around to face the handsome male lying on his sofa.

Fuji eyes flicked over the male's body in appreciation at how defined everything was. He appreciated the photogenic pose and handsome face of the once upon a time ago newbie in front of him. Fuji knew without a doubt that he would definitely have "tapped" that as the younger generation called it if said male hadn't been strictly heterosexual. There was nothing to complain about visually about Toshi after all. His height of 6' exactly was lean and muscular unlike Fuji's own slim body. He also had cloudy grey eyes that beckoned people to sink into its sexual abyss whereas Fuji's cerulean blue eyes tended to hold mystery and uncertainty as his lover proclaimed. They were far different from one another and yet something in their attitudes clicked…

Perhaps it was because Toshi could stand his teasing without feeling offended and he could stand Toshi's quick temper and talented acting without feeling jealous or less talented in front of the God.

"I take it that it's still in talks then," Toshi said with a slightly raised brow. He was used to Fuji's roundabout answers when he ran into an unexpectedly delay. But knowing Fuji a delay just meant a delay. There was no impossible way to wiggle out of it as the opponent if he had his eyes set on the prize.

"Why is there such a big difference between your body and mine when we're practically wearing the same outfit?" Fuji mussed aloud instead of answering the assumption.

Toshi eyes roved Fuji's body and thought the answer was pretty obvious. Fuji's body type was merely slim and toned but not muscular. He was pretty much skinny and the black button up shirt with its collar and first few buttons unbuttoned to reveal a silver cross pretty much spoke that it hung loosely on his body. Even the folded shirt sleeves that he folded up three fourths of his arm length didn't hide his smooth woman-like arms and hands. His gray slacks clothed long legs that Toshi vaguely recalled were well muscled calves because he did track or some sort of sport. His longish, straightened brown hair that hugged his face didn't take the feminine look away either but enhanced it.

Toshi on the other hand, wasn't all muscle but he was more built. He worked out lightly but filled his white collared button up shirt enough for it to cling to his figure and even his light black sweater he pulled on top of the shirt clung to his figure. He too pulled his sleeves up three fourths but it clung to his toned arms. He completed his outfit with a white belt and black pants because with his clean cut face and bob haircut with side bangs, it made him look approachable and handsome.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Toshi asked after noting that Fuji didn't continue with his ramble as he usually would if he asked questions that didn't need to be answered specifically.

"No," Fuji replied with a renewed smile as he set the butt of his cigarette in the ashtray he kept at the corner of his desk. "Rather, I've found a potential Juliet for you."

"Sou…" Toshi said swing his long legs around to the front of the sofa so he could sit up. "Who is she?"

"I only know her as Sumi-chan so far," Fuji said with a twitch of a smile. "But I know she's the one I want to launch."

"So she's a nobody who you want to turn into a somebody?" Toshi asked.

"Precisely," Fuji said with a chuckle.

Toshi knew he should be used to this now, especially since he was the first of Fuji's strings of nobodies who became somebodies. Still, he was skeptical because he had heard chuckles that Fuji was trying to put together a chick flick and bring in the money that way.

"You trust me don't you Toshi?" Fuji asked watching his friend's face.

"That I do Syuusuke," Toshi admitted.

"Hayama-san?" a muffled female voice said before a knock sounded on the door.

"Hai?" Toshi answered in a normal tone though his posture and look spoke a different story.

"It's time for the press conference for your dorama!"

"You didn't tell me you landed a role Toshi," Fuji said with a smile to Toshi. "Wasn't it that different doramas were fighting for you last time we talked?"

"Well I chose one and that was the purpose of today's visit if we hadn't strayed." Toshi admitted.

"Does it deal with playing the nice man on the side again?" Fuji asked knowing Toshi often got sidelined into the kind of role ever since he starred in the movie Fuji directed.

"No," Toshi said with a small smile. "I'm actually going to play the main male who has no interest in school except to graduate and get out of there."

Fuji nodded and chuckled anyways.

"What?"

"Well there's obviously a catch to that when you meet the main girl and fall in love with her right?" Fuji asked.

"Probably," Toshi said with a sigh. "But I learned my lesson in falling for a co-star…"

Fuji didn't answer that as he watched Toshi walk out of his office. It was only too true that Toshi was hurt when that actress played him to the beat of her movements.

"I'll be damned before I let Nana do that as well…" Fuji uttered as he wondered how he was going to run across the rising actress's path. Fuji had some notion of how she was charming the right people into her stardom but he needed solid proof first.

Fuji turned his eyes back onto the book sitting on his desk and wondered what incentives he'd have to pull to get Echizen on board with him.

"_He's not like any other author; He doesn't care for making his books bigger than what they are."_

'So how would you deal with someone like that Syuusuke?' Fuji questioned himself.

"Fuji-san?"

Fuji looked up to see his breathless assistant fling the door open.

"What is it?" Fuji asked.

"She's been spotted with him where you said they'd be." He said between gasps for air.

"Perfect!" Fuji said and stood with a smile as he walked swiftly passed his assistant. "Let's get going then."

XxX

**XOXO Publishing Company**

"So you mean to tell me that they bullied my address from you Naoko?" Ryoma asked annoyed by his publisher's hasty explanations for yesterday's intrusion.

"Not quite bullied," Naoko corrected with a pout when her chin raised a notch to Ryoma's intensive questioning he was prone to give her when she "out stepped" herself.

"I would agree with her,"

Ryoma turned to see the same man he saw yesterday entering the room with a bright smile on his face. He seemed to think he was invited into this private conversation by the way he neither apologized nor looked contrite.

He wasn't fooled. That smile was too fishy to take lightly and the man was too smooth-talking.

" Echizen-san-"

"I believe you have the advantage on me," Ryoma cut in bluntly. "Who are you and why don't you know what 'NO' means?"

"I certainly can tell you the meaning of no just fine Echizen-san but I'm inclined to hold my own as well." Fuji said taking a seat next to Naoko and across from Ryoma. "I'm Fuji Syuusuke, a director from Taiken Entertainment Inc. I would like to ask you to lend me the rights to your book 'Love & Me' to be adapted into a movie."

"I think we already settled that at the door Fuji-san," Ryoma said bluntly with a touch of rudeness. "I don't care for that type of thing since Sumi already insisted on doing a manga adaption of it already."

"And I think it can be done even better with the right people portraying your book Echizen-san," Fuji pushed. "This isn't about just putting any actress on screen to play this girl but to bring that book and your words to life through an actress willing to be the girl."

"Che!" Ryoma uttered with a childlike scowl. "What do you know about the book?"

"I know that although she is an inexperienced girl in her twenties, Tachibana Mizuna is a bright, cautious and observant girl who gives solid advice pertaining to relationships."

"Wrong," Ryoma said easily as he stood to leave. "I wouldn't entrust Mizuna or my book to your interpretation. You have it in your head like every other love sick director out there to paint a timid girl who sometimes exits her bubble to fit in everyone's hemisphere just because it suits her. In your hands people will start to interpret Mizuna as just another typical girl who places love far too high and says whatever because it will seem like the "smart" way to do things."

Fuji's eyes opened in slight anger and yet shock. No one in his life had ever looked at him dead in the eye and told him that his interpretation of anything was wrong and got away with it.

"Come on Sumi," Ryoma said turning his back on the director and his publisher.

"I want to use Sumi as Mizuna," Fuji said boldly standing to confront Ryoma once more. "I believe she's perfect."

"Why would you say that?" Ryoma asked turning his golden eyes back towards Fuji.

"Behind those bangs and glasses are beautiful, deep, soulful dark eyes." Fuji explained coming closer to where Ryoma stood with Sumi who clung pages of paper and a notebook to her chest. "Behind that slight frown is a mouth that can beguile anyone if she would allow it."

"Are you checking my niece out?" Ryoma growled out.

"I have an eye for this Echizen-san," Fuji assured. "The way she walks with confidence and yet the stealthy way she goes about screams of a wallflower only waiting to bloom."

"Che!" Ryoma let out before he continued walking.

"Echizen-san!" Fuji said following after him.

"Tell me the top Cliché theme?" Ryoma said addressing him though he continued towards the door.

"The ugly duckling,' Fuji said pulling a commonly used theme that was overly used in any dorama or movie.

"Wrong," Ryoma said ushering Sumi into the hall before he looked at Fuji with an emotionless look. "It is rich guy, poor girl or vice versa."

"Eh… but,"

The door shut with a thud and Fuji felt frustration flood his senses. Never had he dealt with someone quite like this…

"Bossu?" His assistant asked cautiously.

Fuji chuckled loudly though he didn't look at anyone. His eyes were glued to the door that had unceremoniously, for the second time in his life, shut in front of him. If that author thought this was going to discourage him, he was wrong. Rather, this was pumping him up even more… it had been a long time since anyone could teach him something new.

Behind him though, Naoko and his assistant shivered from the icy chill that seemed to resound in the room with the director's chuckle. It seemed this wasn't the end.

XxX

**Elsewhere**

"Ne Oji (uncle)" Sumi asked trailing her uncle. She could see his shoulders were still taunt from the confrontation with that persistent director.

"Hm?"

"How do you suppose he knew you used me as the model for Mizuna?" Sumi asked closing the distance between them.

"Lucky guess,' Ryoma uttered not really wanting to stay on the topic of that man. There was something he didn't like about that guy. He always had the upper hand in everything he had even done in life but in that man's presence he felt unnaturally threatened.

"I think we should give it a try," Sumi said almost too softly after another silence broke out between them.

"You want to take that chance?" Ryoma asked not looking at his niece.

"So I shouldn't?" Sumi asked. Her voice neither faltered nor accused. Instead it left Ryoma to make his own assumption on her real feelings.

"Why not…" Ryoma uttered in defeat.

"Just to show him?" Sumi asked with a smile to her uncle.

"Aa…" Ryoma said with a smirk. Somehow, Sumi always knew how to provoke him to respond favorably and yet keep everything fun. After all, perhaps this was what he needed to get over his writer's block.

"So you'll keep him dangling just a bit more?" Sumi asked.

"I want to see better from him," Ryoma admitted.

Sumi laughed heartily and Ryoma's lips twitched slightly upward as well. The sound of Sumi's musical laugh could always turn his mood around. She was the sunlight in his light and the only thing that mattered now that Ryoga was gone.

XxX

**Sterling Hotel**

Nana groaned softly as her hand tightened on Toshi's shoulder. She felt the exhilaration of having his size stretch her and fill her completely. Of all her lovers, only he could satisfy her thoroughly.

"Toshi…" She uttered placing her head onto his shoulder as she moved almost viciously against him straddled on his lap.

"Hm?" he grunted out as he lifted her hips, only to pull it back swiftly.

"More," She commanded.

He complied. It was no different from every other time he had her and just as he felt his orgasm hitting, he felt her let loose first with a scream of delight. His brows knitted at the screech since he wasn't all into screaming but nonetheless he loved her expression. He thrust once more and was about to spill when she lifted up and watched him release over her and himself.

"Nana…"

"I'm not on my pill today," She explained as she reached for her purse and withdrew a tissue to wipe herself of his sticky, white cum. "You didn't wear a condom either."

"You didn't give me a chance," Toshi said with a frown.

"Kajima Toshiro!" Nana said with a cute pout. "Are you saying this is my fault?"

"Iie (no)" Toshi said looking for his own tissue. He hoped it hadn't landed on his black pants since he had an appointment with Syuusuke after this.

"I have to get going darling," Nana said glancing at the clock. "I have a dorama meeting in thirty minutes."

She tugged her dress back into place and leaned forward to the mirror on the wall to reapply her lipstick. Toshi wasn't certain if she was doing that on purpose to give him a nice view of her smooth backside and the dark underwear she wore or if she did it unconsciously.

"Bye Bye sweetie… I'm leaving." Nana uttered hugging him and trailing a wanton finger down his cheek in goodbye. Her auburn hair swished softly behind her as her teasing amber eyes charmed him.

"About the rumors," Toshi began as he closed his white belt and started to follow her.

"I've denied our dating already sweetie so you'd better do so as well since we are still rising actors and actresses." Nana said casually and with a wave, she swung out of the hotel with a beautiful smile.

Toshi cursed softly and turned to find his jacket. He had wanted to come out and say they were dating, he had wanted to claim her and yet they had to keep in professional because they had a name to protect now. Hearing a beep, he walked over to where he left his phone on the bar counter and saw a message from Syuusuke.

Entering his pass code onto his phone, he lifted a brow slightly as he read the short message.

'_I need your expertise'_

XxX

**Roppongi**

"So he says he'll give you a chance to direct and adapt his book IF you can direct the girl you want to act with me that satisfies him?" Toshi asked following Fuji and his assistant into yet another elevator.

"Yes," Fuji said with a nod. "So I can't have you fail me."

"I highly doubt I can but if she's inexperienced doesn't that put us at a disadvantage?" Toshi asked.

"I have to go by his terms because this hard ass is not breaking." Fuji admitted.

"Wow…" Toshi said looking at Fuji. "Just wow…. "

"Shut up," Fuji said with a cold smile towards Toshi.

"I'm just saying…. Never before…." Toshi said looking away from his best friend.

"And so they say, 'there's always a first' … for everything." Fuji uttered as the door opened and they climbed out to the door where all Fuji's woes began.

The assistant rushed forward to ring the intercom and all three waited.

"Come in," Ryoma's annoyed voice came over the intercom.

All three looked at each other briefly before Fuji braved it and turned the doorknob. He walked in with a quick excuse for entering.

Fuji's eyes widened as he looked around and felt like he stepped into another dimension. The slippers were all identical and aligned as if waiting for them. The house was spotless and modern from what he could see. As he stepped further in, the brief hall opened into a rather large living room where Sumi could be seen bent over her work drawing her manga and the spacious coffee table was spread with different papers with notes everywhere. His eyes wandered over to the sleek cushioned sofa where Ryoma was perched browsing with his laptop. He clicked through pages with his right hand on his wireless mouse and took notes with his left as it scribbled quickly on the notepad beside him. His side profile was attractive with his eyes roving the computer screen, while his black rimmed glasses sat on the bridge of his nose. His adorable lips sometimes moved as he uttered things to himself and a hand shot out to grab a pop can from beside him on the end table to drink while the other hand momentarily ran a path through his slightly mussed dark green hair.

"If you're done gawking, you all may sit." Ryoma said with a frown though his eyes didn't stray from his computer screen. He took a swing of his pop and set it down again so he could click onto something else.

"Oji will be with you all shortly," Sumi said placing three cups of tea in front of them quickly before she disappeared back to her own brightly lit corner to continue her work.

Fuji hadn't even realized she had moved to the kitchen and got them tea until she had spoken. His eyes followed her as she settled back down with perfect posture and picked up her pen again.

"They're quite strange and rude…" Toshi uttered crossing his arms against his chest with a slight frown.

"He's not your average Japanese guy," Fuji's assistant whispered over as he reached for his cup of tea.

The silence between the three continued as slight clicks, soft curse words and quick typing filled the air. Finally when they had sipped the last of their tea that they tried to extend to give their hosts time to finish was drunk, Ryoma shut his laptop and Sumi turned her light off in her work corner.

"Thought you all would never finish," Ryoma grumbled. "Never seen people drink so slowly before."

"But- we thought," Fuji's assistant sputtered.

"Shall we get started?" Ryoma interrupted with a frown as he pushed his stuff aside.

"Of course," Fuji said with a smile. As he put a hand on his assistant to shut him up and he nodded at Toshi to stand alongside him. "What should we-"

"Cliché number one meeting for the first time." Ryoma said easily. He turned his gaze upon Fuji to see if he understood that.

Fuji knew a challenge when he saw it and this was it. He understood the vague response. It was the lesson he taught Fuji earlier and when Sumi neared, he started to wonder if he could trust her to follow with Toshi.

"I'm confident that I'm good enough to make her follow," Toshi stated to Fuji with a confident nod.

Fuji nodded back at him and looked back at Sumi who quietly stood beside them.

"Do you think you could follow his lead Sumi-chan?" Fuji asked.

"I'll do my best," Sumi agreed with an emotionless look.

Fuji gut twisted slightly at seeing that look. An actress had to express well to get emotions and feelings across.

Still, he cleared his throat and set the theme for them as well as the setting.

"It'll be a random meeting at a party you both attend." Fuji explained. "You offend her unknowingly since you are naturally rich and she'll get angry because she is but a poor girl. She has to walk off angry and the scene will end… dialogue I leave to you two okay?"

Toshi nodded with a quick smile. This scene would be easy as long as she followed his lead. He looked at her and wondered what Fuji saw in her. Sure she had a pretty enough face with wisps of hair framing her face with the rest of her hair pulled up in a messy bun. Her black rimmed glasses sat on her nose daintily and casted a shadow over her already dark eyes. She was dressed pretty comfortably with a loose shirt and black leggings only compared to his spendy, name brand casual work clothes. They were already giving off the setting of rich guy, poor girl.

Toshi nodded at her and she nodded back waiting for him to begin.

"Because you're a girl who doesn't know Prada from Gucci I'll forgive you for spilling your punch over my shoe." Toshi said arrogantly as a rich boy should.

He eyed Sumi to see what she would do to continue the scene and suddenly he was surprised.

She smiled almost in apology but a split second later slapped him hard across the face producing the biggest shocked look on Toshi's face he ever had in his whole acting career.

"Because you're a boy who does not know how to apologize when you bump into a girl, I'll teach you the consequence." Sumi said glaring at Toshi with anger-filled eyes. Her hand shook in slight anger before she whipped away from him to stalk off.

"Wait!" Toshi said pissed off now. He reached to grab her upper arm to twist her back roughly. His eyes had darkened to pure anger now as well.

Sumi looked at him in anger but he saw the tear trickle down the corner of her eye making it seem as if she couldn't control the anger anymore within her.

"That's enough," Ryoma said removing his glasses.

Fuji nodded his agreement but his eyes were on Sumi in surprise. Toshi and he had assumed she knew nothing of acting but she had surprised them both by having taken the lead and had Toshi following her pace. She was amazing.

Toshi felt a cool pack touch his burning cheek and he glanced at Sumi who held it there.

"Sorry…" She apologized softly. "I shouldn't have swung so hard."

"You're good," Toshi uttered. That was the only thing he could say as he bit down his anger at having followed her pace when he should've been the one pulling the shots.

"Under one condition will I let you make this movie," Ryoma said looking at Fuji seriously now.

"And that is?" Fuji asked. He felt relief flood him that the man was finally going to be more agreeable.

"Every week this man and my niece will practice a scene in front of me with the topic up to me and the setting, directing up to you." Ryoma explained. "If I see them fit enough, I'll allow you to release the movie."

"And if they fail?" Fuji asked in curiosity.

"Then your movie will fail and I won't allow you to release it." Ryoma said easily. "I won't have my book tainted with a stupid adaption that'll ruin my characters."

"Done," Fuji said without another thought. This man was challenging him to put his all in it and he wasn't about to back down because he was going to feed Echizen's doubts to him with sweet revenge when he successfully made this a box office hit.

"Che!" Ryoma uttered. "mada mada dane…."

* * *

A/N: Do leave a review with your thoughts and we'll meet again very soon with the next chapter.


	3. Childhood Friend

A/N: Yes! I did get another one of these chappies done.

* * *

denizen of the night- It's still fairly beginning so not too much action yet but it's building towards it. I try to keep them somewhat similar with their canon since that is who they are but in this situation, I pretty much pulled his character straight from the original.

I probably won't get to his family background until much, much later but they'll make sneak peeks here and there.

Thrill attraction, I haven't yet decided the vocal point yet so it can still go either or BUT Fuji is definitely interested in Ryoma's ways right now.

Ciel D'or Serendipite- Don't worry, I was having dreams about it for a while but get ready to settle for more blunt, bratty, it's-my-way-or-no-way Ryoma. He's definitely going to go hard ass on Fuji till the end.

MARYLOVER- Thank you :D

You are ABSOLUTELY correct! These will be the main focus to move or stall Thrill throughout this story. I'm going to go off a limb and write this story different. This time I'm going to have Thrill connect through another couple and their interactions depend heavily on these two.

MikiYuri- That may take some time to reach there but we are definitely building feelings of some sort for these characters.

* * *

**Love Story**

**Rated**: M

**Summary: **[AU] Ryoma liked his normal, boring life of anonymity with his perfectionist niece. Then a persistent person shook it up.

* * *

**Chapter III: Childhood Friend**

**Recap**

"Under one condition will I let you make this movie," Ryoma said looking at Fuji seriously now.

"And that is?" Fuji asked. He felt relief flood him that the man was finally going to be more agreeable.

"Every week this man and my niece will practice a scene in front of me with the topic up to me and the setting, directing up to you." Ryoma explained. "If I see them fit enough, I'll allow you to release the movie."

"And if they fail?" Fuji asked in curiosity.

"Then your movie will fail and I won't allow you to release it." Ryoma said easily. "I won't have my book tainted with a stupid adaption that'll ruin my characters."

"Done," Fuji said without another thought. This man was challenging him to put his all in it and he wasn't about to back down because he was going to feed Echizen's doubts to him with sweet revenge when he successfully made this a box office hit.

"Che!" Ryoma uttered. "mada mada dane…."

_**Tokyo**_

_**Roppongi**_

Ryoma canceled the call and tossed his phone away on silent. He felt the nagging feeling of regret that he had even agreed to adapt his book all because he wanted to punish the persistent guy. It was becoming insistently annoying already with the damnable man giving him a enthusiastic morning call.

"I suppose that was our director/producer?" Sumi asked walking out of her room while wrapping a scarf around her neck.

"It was," Ryoma said standing as she approached. "Are you ready to head out?"

Sumi nodded and took a seat on the sofa as she rolled her stockings up her leg while her uncle left to get ready himself.

This was how it usually was everyday in the household with her uncle. She woke up and made breakfast for the both of them, he'd settle in with his work after and she'd do her cleaning. After that they'd go out and run their scenarios with random people then head back home to have dinner and finish their individual work. Life was slightly predictable and that was one thing Sumi loved about living with her uncle.

XxX

**Studio**

Toshi stood in the corner of the room with his can of beer in his hand as he watched the celebration in the room. Everyone was celebrating their go-ahead to do this movie but he was unsure how to feel about the whole ordeal. He had been humiliated by an amateur and recluse, he was questioning his skills and now-

"You were caught off guard," Fuji summed up.

He looked up to see the director in front of him with a mysterious smile as usual.

"Syuu, "Toshi greeted softly.

"You need a little brushing up but even I saw the chemistry that could be there, you need to just get comfortable around each other." Fuji said leaning against the wall beside Toshi as he stared at the other members happily talking and laughing. Those who had no idea what ordeal they had to go through at that recluse's house just to obtain the right to bring his book to life.

"Yeah, well that still doesn't cover production costs and the studio's approval." Toshi reminded Fuji with a tilt of his head to swallow a mouthful of his beer.

"Really Toshi," Fuji chuckled. "You need to pay attention more to our speeches."

"What?" Toshi questioned with a slight frown.

"IF you were listening earlier we announced that a huge investor is backing us up financially because his mistress is in love with the books and admire you. " Fuji explained. "The man is willing to cover all costs and double your pay from his own pockets."

Toshi's eyes widened as he stared at Fuji in awe. "Where was I when this was decided?"

"Right after we got back and I announced my plans to go ahead with higher-up, they told me the good news they accepted if we obtain the rights." Fuji explained putting his empty beer bottle down on the side table.

"Sou…" Toshi breathed out before his phone buzzed and sounded. He glanced down briefly after pulling out his phone and seemed to consider it for a little before he glanced up at Fuji to excused himself.

Fuji didn't say anything as he took the silent signal but nodded slightly understanding. He merely gave Toshi a last look and moved away to talk to someone else.

Toshi tried not to think too much about that sidelong look he gave. He knew Fuji's opinion on his relationship with Nana and he also knew he'd rather not hear it.

Toshi left the room and read the text as he headed down to the basement of the building. One of the perks about being in a sub-division of a huge corporate business is the fact that there is an underground passage to the Hotel across the street so there was no need to be spotted more often than necessary by paparazzi.

Which made it convenient to conduct their dating and love affairs in the companies prospective; THOUGH, this was irritating the hell out of him.

They didn't have to tiptoe around to meet when they could just tell everyone they are dating. They could go public and tell the world that they were together and settle this whole thing but-

Toshi's phone buzzed and sounded again. He glanced down and saw Fuji's name so he swiped and read the message.

It simply said:

'She probably wants to tell you who she's dating, check news.'

A rush of anger clouded his mind as he stopped mid-stride down the hall leading to the underground passage. He pressed on the icon and connected to the web. Leaning against the wall, he tried to confirm his friend's text as he searched her Nana's name.

"Ha…. So that's how it is…" Toshi uttered as he let his hand fall with his phone to the side and he slid down the wall till he sat on the ground in pent anger and frustration.

It read clearing on headlines that she had confirmed along with some popular pop singer that they had been dating for a while now. She had went public all right… public with someone else.

Toshi wondered how long he sat there trying to control his raging emotions as he continued to try to sort his thoughts out rationally.

Why did she do this?

He felt numb from the shock of it and yet why did he still love her?

XxX

**Elsewhere**

Sumi sighed as she stared at herself in the mirror. She had just finished a scene for her uncle but it left her unsatisfied with the outcome of the situation. She wondered what kind of emotion was the one in her heart at the moment. It was slightly pained and yet there were no tears on her face.

'_You've lost the ability to express your feelings without having that wall between.'_

Her uncle was right. She had lost the ability to express herself and she knew she continued to protect her heart this way as the only way to survive. Turning away from the mirror, she walked out of the bathroom and headed back to where her uncle would be waiting only to run into a solid body.

"Sorry," She murmured with a bow before glancing up to see a seep scowl on the man she had acted with last night's face.

"Just my luck…" Toshi uttered as he looked at the stain the coffee created on his gray jacket. He bent to pick up his aviator glasses she had knocked off of his face when she bumped into him as well.

"Use this," Sumi said handing him a tissue seeing the damage on him was much worse than her own black trench coat where the coffee had splattered as well.

"You've done enough," Toshi said with a rougher edge to his tone than he meant to due to all the stress he had been having.

Sumi frowned and took her tissue back. "It was an accident on both parts!"

Toshi merely glared at her before he turned to leave in frustration.

Sumi huffed at that and turned away as well, she didn't have time for grumpy men like that. Those were the worst type in her opinion, just below the players! She really didn't like him much!

Toshi's pride swelled not allowing him to bend and apologize. He didn't want to lose anymore to woman, why was it automatically his fault just because he was a man? He didn't even care if she could get her uncle to pull out of the deal now; he was in no mood for anything to dealing with woman at the moment.

XxX

**Sterling Hotel**

Nana threw a pillow at the bed in frustration as she looked at the clock. Toshi had stood her up! He had actually ignored her calls and text and DARED to not show when she had been so nice and invited him. Well, she wasn't going to be the stood-up girlfriend either!

Grabbing her purse, she knocked over the glasses of wine with no care and huffed as she walked towards the door.

"Nana…"

She faced her manager with a frown as she stomped towards him in anger.

"The director wants to see you on the top floor." He whispered.

"Fine," Nana agreed. She wasn't going to let her outfit go to waste then. Fuck Toshi if he was going to not show!

XxX

**Roppongi**

Sumi merely sighed as she watched Fuji walk out the door. The man had some guts to think he was home free to come and go as he pleased from their house. She wasn't surprised her uncle threw him out like that since she was used to her uncle's selfish and blunt ways.

"But shouldn't we work out the kinks?" Fuji questioned as he held the door open though Ryoma stood in front with telling eyes that he wasn't get past him.

"Why don't you come next week like you were scheduled to with your hot shot and DON'T bother coming anytime between then and now." Ryoma suggested instead with an irritated scowl.

Fuji withheld a smile at how adorable this author was being although he knew that he should be taking this threat seriously.

"I'll have security throw you out." Ryoma stated before he slammed the door shut.

Sumi looked down to hide her smile as her uncle stormed back to the sofa muttering curses on the annoying man. She didn't want her uncle to see she was slightly amused that the director isn't intimidated by her uncle when many other people were. He normally was just intimidating and if people didn't have to deal with that god-like face of evil as her father once called it then they didn't.

Sumi was just about to get back to her work when the door buzzed once more disturbing her.

"IF that fucking-" Ryoma started taking off his glasses in frustration as he set aside his laptop once more to probably murder the person at the door.

"Let me get it," Sumi volunteered for the sake of saving whoever it could be.

Ryoma obviously noted that his temper wasn't at its best since he nodded his consent and sat back down with a frown still on his face in irritation at all the interruptions he was getting. He was starting to really regret Sumi's suggestion to just go with it. If he didn't do it for her, he was damn sure he'd shove his book up the pain in the ass director.

Sumi viewed the monitor to see who it was and anxiety filled her when she recognized that good looking face.

She considered pretending not to be in but she knew it would only make him more persistent then he was already being to her every other day.

The buzz came over the intercom again and Sumi took a deep breath to open the door and just get this confrontation over with. If she didn't do it, her uncle would come see why the hell the door kept buzzing.

Sumi swung the door open and looked bravely up at the handsome man.

"Hello, Kazuya-san," Sumi greeted with her usual emotionless face.

"Sumi… I've come to ask once more if-"Kazuya started.

"No thank you," Sumi said with a bow to her head in thanks and dismissal.

"Yet you were willing to debut as Asuna?" Kazuya said reaching out to hold the door open.

"That was a long time ago," Sumi said stiffly trying not to remember that particular part in her past.

"You can't let it hold you back! You have talent and-"

"That's enough Kazuki," Sumi cut in firmly with his first name to emphasize on her refusal. "I've had more than enough today."

"I think you should leave as well," Ryoma said with a frown from behind Sumi. "Even if you are a familiar face and friend Kazuki, I won't let you force her."

Kazuya nodded and looked at Sumi. "Think about it again."

Ryoma watched Sumi nod and shut the door. She walked away as if she was unaffected but Ryoma knew better. Sumi's past was still a sore spot for her and not even Kazuya Kazuki could draw out her potential in one go again.

XxX

**Fuji's Apartment**

Fuji moaned as he shoved himself deeper into his lover. He watched his lover arch in pleasure and wondered if there was anything more pleasurable than sex. It was just the most stimulating drug that could cloud and blow his mind at the same time. He fitted himself harshly against his lover once more before he heard the loud gasp of release from his lover.

Two years ago, Fuji wouldn't have thought Kise Satsuki had it in him to be so wild yet passionate underneath him but Satsuki had proved him wrong and was such a willing participant. He snapped back as his lover rolled to face him as his harsh breathing slowed. His lip curved upward into that alluring half smile that made Fuji fall for him in the first place. That was probably the only reason he would've fell for a magazine editor.

"What's on your mind?" Satsuki asked coaxing Fuji to lie beside him in the afterglow of their love making.

"Work," Fuji admitted pressing a kiss onto Satsuki's forehead.

Satsuki chuckled and wrapped an arm around Fuji's middle as he looked at his lover fondly. "Such a workaholic."

"I could say the same to you," Fuji shot back playfully as he glanced at the clock that read six in the evening. He still felt the excitement of his next project bubbling in his veins. It wasn't something everyone could understand but as his lover drifted to sleep, Fuji got up and grabbed his robe. He wanted to make this movie big, he wanted to dissect Mizuna and produced the perfect one that Sumi would play.

Fuji smiled in thought of the disagreeable author who had slammed the door in his face, talked to him as if he was a child, and ordered him around like he was the boss of the universe. His hand skimmed the book cover as he wondered what kind of scene Toshi will have to do with Sumi in six days.

XxX

**Sterling Hotel**

"It's only rumors I swear!" Nana said with a pout as she watched the dark storm on Toshi's face. She had pulled a lot to find out Toshi's schedule so that she could explain the rumors and news blaring on every station.

"Those photos look pretty real," Toshi stated. His grey eyes hat she loved so much was dark and clouded with anger.

Nana eyes filled with tears as she looked away. She couldn't afford to lose Toshi. He was perfect in every way for her. He was every woman's dream man really. Tall, dark, handsome, good in bed, even the hint of danger was in there. The only downfall was that he was only a mid-rank actor at best and she needed someone who was going to launch her career higher than it was. She was born a star and needed the spotlight… if only he could understand that!

"Toshi please," Nana said turning back to him. She had to change tactics a bit it would seem. Placing her hands on his shoulder, she looked deep into his eyes and fitted herself into his arms to remind him how well they fit despite everything else.

"Nana, that-"

She kissed him. She didn't need him rational… ever if it was just going to be this way. Her hands trailed around his neck as she intoxicated him with her feminine assets.

She was right to know he'd respond. His mouth dominated her as he roughly dragged a hand through her auburn hair to hold her closer. She ran her hands down his back in want as she tangled her tongue with his just as harshly. She craved his body just as much as he craved hers; she was positive of that.

Desire coursed her system as he broke the kiss to jerk her onto the bed while he removed his shirt with one swoop over his head. She watched his ruffled hair fall boyishly over his forehead as her hands unbuttoned the top of her dress to reveal her lacy bra to him. She bit her bottom lip as he crawled over her and placed a kiss between the valley of her breasts in want. She encouraged his touch by arching her back towards his lips in want as she worked at his belt and pants. She wanted it quick and hard as usual.

"Will you just slow down…" Toshi bit out as she pulled his length out and stroke him with expertise.

"Never… not when you need me this much too…" Nana uttered as she stroked him with one hand while the other unhooked her bra. The lacy bra fell between them and his hands cupped her breasts making her scream in want for his touch. She groaned in want as he rolled her nipples and pulled slightly harshly creating spasm of desire rushing down.

She came in her panties when he suckled her. She let his rock, hard penis go and grabbed for the bed sheets as she squirmed feeling another build up of nerves. Toshi tongue wrapped around one of her hard nipples as his hands trailed lower to trail her long legs in want.

"Hurry," Nana screamed out as she moved his hand to rub her through her flimsy underwear. She breathed in want as she made him run his fingers over her panties. It was almost too much to have him get there. She groaned loudly as he took over rubbing her roughly as his finger probed her through her panties.

"Hurry!" She demanded once more pulling his hair till he looked up at her. She kissed him deeply before rolling him underneath her. She broke the kiss and pulled her tight dress up so it was bunched around her waist. She rubbed herself against him in want as she tossed her hair back in pleasure.

"Hold on," Toshi insisted feeling that he was almost ready to be buried in her as well but he wanted for once to take their time without having to rush sex as if they were on a time limit.

Nana didn't answer as undid the strings that held her panties together and tossed them to the side as she showed him just how wet she was. She leaned over him and dangled her perfect breasts in front of his face as she teased the head of his penis with her wet opening. She knew how to make him hurry, she knew sinking him fully into her in one go would make him break and take over.

He did. He moved her hips for her as he pulled them apart only to pull her back as he arched himself to meet her making it deeper and deeper with each thrust. Nana screamed in happiness as she came once more and felt his strength. He was getting ready to come and she was going to let him fill her to the brim. She rolled herself under and looked at him with desire filled eyes as she spread her legs and allowed him top. She watched as he fitted himself to her and slammed in hard making her almost climax again. She closed her legs around his waist in want. Toshi let out a low moan as she felt him jerk and warmth filled her. She was satisfied as he pumped himself into her a couple more times before he pulled out.

Nana bit back the distaste of having his seed drip out of her as it was doing and she coaxed a kiss out of him before she smiled coyly at him.

"Toshi… please.." Nana uttered as she pushed him downwards.

Toshi sighed and rolled over to find a tissue to wipe her. She always made sure he didn't forget that she hated the feeling of everything dripping out on the bed if she had to sleep on it. He found one and wiped her, making sure to pressure her hole as he wiped making her moan in want and squirm.

Still, distaste for what he did with her wasn't too far now that the desire was gone. Every time they argued, they always never solved anything because they always had sex. He rolled off and pulled his boxers and pants back up.

"Toshi?" Nana questioned.

He didn't answer. He knew if he did. Nothing would work in his favor again. He found his clothes and left. He needed time for himself.

XxX

**Roppongi**

Toshi cursed softly as he flicked his cigarette into the ashtray beside him. He didn't want to have to deal with more shit after what he just did with Nana but this couple was fighting and he knew his conscience wasn't going to let the man do more after the pushing started.

"AH!"

Toshi frowned seeing that they guy had pushed her hard forward when she tried to run away, making her fall to the ground. He stepped forward to tell the man what an asshole he was but he stopped short when someone ran by him and suddenly slapped the man hard across the face. He recognized her immediately after seeing her clearly… it was that author's niece.

The ferocious look in her face was like a predator as she stood her ground in front of the bastard. Her dark eyes met the man's dead on as she dared him to make one step towards the girl again.

"Who the fuck are you?" He asked.

"Leave her alone." Sumi enunciated with a dark aura.

The man looked like he wasn't going to go for a second but probably decided it wasn't worth it since he let out a loud curse before turning away from Sumi and the crying girl.

Toshi relaxed as well after the guy left. His body had been ready in case the situation turned for the worst but it seemed like he was worked up for no reason… though that dense girl could use her brain and assess that the guy could've pummeled both her and his ex-girlfriend if he wanted.

He let out a breath of frustration. Something about girls these days was slowly tearing his mind out and around. He watched from his dark corner as she bent down and offered the girl her handkerchief and hand.

"He wasn't good for you," Sumi whispered as she helped the girl towards the bench near the water's edge so she could see how badly the girl had fell.

"I know but I love him…" She whispered through her tears and sobs.

Sumi nodded and sat beside the girl in silence. She hesitated seeing how the painful the girl's cries were but she eventually worked up her courage to place her hand on the girls head in comfort and coax the girl to lean on her shoulder.

Toshi continued to watch at the compassion that could be felt between two strangers when suddenly a soft, yet clear voice rose towards him. His eyes widened slightly at how he felt listening to the song. He didn't know what song that was but he was touched with the emotions her voice evoked simply by singing. Sumi was not an amateur in the entertainment world.

XxX

**Roppongi**

**A Week Later**

"Shall we?" Ryoma asked taking a seat as a frown crossed his face at how both Fuji and Toshi seemed ill-prepared and nervous of what was to come.

"What shall we do this week?" Fuji asked trying to gauge Ryoma's mood by the curve of his frown. Fuji had started to pick up little quirks by watching the author. The degree of irritation and grumpiness was slightly visible if you looked at the way he frowned.

"We shall do the childhood friend theme," Ryoma said easily as he rubbed his temples to prepare himself for the scene. "The plot is up to you director."

Fuji looked at Sumi's emotionless face to Toshi's confused one.

He wanted to choose something Toshi had strength in and yet he wanted to prove to the director that he could do anything given the right idea and characters.

"Shall we have you lead as the childhood friend who Sumi-chan has just told that she is now seeing someone?" Fuji asked Toshi. It was a role he played often enough in doramas.

Toshi nodded, determined to do better and show his true skills in this job he loved.

"Sumi-chan, you'll follow through?" Fuji asked watching the girl nod slightly. Sometimes he wondered how the girl could produce such scenes when she looked so ordinary and solemn sometimes.

"Then we'll begin when you two are ready," Fuji said with a slight nod. "The scene will be at Sumi-chan's house as Toshi drops by to say hi."

Toshi let out a breath and grinned as if he had just run there.

"Toshi?" Sumi said softly with an inquiring look. "What's the rush?"

"Just to see you," Toshi said with a quick smile. "What's going on?"

"Toshi… do you remember Tat-kun?" Sumi asked looking away from him to stare at something else.

"Yeah, why?" Toshi asked watching as her body shift as if she couldn't keep still and her eyes had moved to rove over something else.

"I'm going out with him," Sumi said with a shy smile. "He asked me out today!"

Toshi froze slightly before he brushed a hand through his hair in an attempt to control his shock.

"Well… what do you think?" Sumi probed looking innocently at him.

"Sumi, I like you!" Toshi said suddenly looking at her with determination.

Surprise entered her eyes for a second before a smile touched her lips slightly.

"I like you too Toshi," She agreed. "That's why we're friends."

"I like you like Tat-kun." Toshi said absently.

"Stop there," Ryoma said with a serious face.

"Well?" Fuji asked looking at Ryoma now. He thought Toshi did fairly well this time around keeping up with Sumi wiles.

"Better than last time," Ryoma admitted. "BUT, there's still something missing."

"What?" Toshi asked with a look. He thought he did pretty well so this was surprising.

"I'm not saying it wasn't passable," Ryoma assured him. "It certainly was but it wasn't memorable."

"What?" Toshi asked not quite understanding.

"It's a scene people will feel a bit excited at by the turn of events but it wouldn't be significant enough so a girl could recount every feeling if she was telling a friend about what she had seen." Ryoma explained.

"You aren't Shin because Shin is everything a male is. That's the attraction in Shin. You are still in a good guy, I understand bystander role."

"So you don't like my choice of Shin?" Fuji asked Ryoma. It wasn't until Ryoma pointed it out that he did see the scene wasn't all too memorable. As a director, he knew how important it was for a person to watch something and want to re-watch it because it was that good. As a director he knew how important it was to capture the audience so well that they wouldn't be able to forget the pain and emotions a scene could evoke.

"I need a hero, not a stand-in… Sumi lead the scene as the leading character this time."Ryoma said simply.

"I like your cousin," Toshi said bluntly. He wanted to impress Ryoma so he was going to do his best to evoke "memorable" into his acting.

Sumi turned away for a second and Toshi waited to see what she would say, what she would do, but all the scenarios in his head about what she could do or say faded when she didn't make a move to start.

"Umm…" Toshi started a bit awkward since this was getting a bit awkward just standing here in front to Fuji and the author.

"I like you Toshi…" Sumi said suddenly with a bit of a carefree tone intact. Still, she faced away from him, giving him no emotions to run off from.

"I-"

"I know-" Sumi said turning around with a smile on her face. "I know you like her but I needed to tell you this."

"Why now?" Toshi said finally gaining his foot in the scene.

"Because I owe you the truth for my piece of mind, and the best of luck as a friend," Sumi said with a brilliant wavering, but strong smile on her face. Tears glistened in her eyes when she opened them but she seemed genuinely happy.

"Perfect," Ryoma said looking at Toshi. "That was perfect emotions and whether she prompted your words and expressions or you produced them on your own, it was perfect."

"I-" Toshi started but didn't know what to say. What could he say?

Even Fuji could say nothing as he felt the pain in Sumi when she had looked at him. He had felt the sincerity and even wanted to slap Toshi for being so unfeeling that he had acted like such a guy and was so stupid not even trying to comfort a girl spilling her guts to him.

"I'm a perfectionist, I run along the lines of understanding the basis and perfecting it. " Ryoma said taking a seat and pushed his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose. "Some people in this world call it copying another's work but is it really copying when you can study it and make it better?"

"Cultivating?" Toshi asked taking a seat across from Ryoma. He couldn't believe he, who was no longer a rookie actor was being set in his place by an author!

"You can call it that." Ryoma said with a small nod. "It's all about bringing your full potential and though it's faint, you have something. You should make time to come here for one-on-one training."

"From Sumi?" Toshi asked. Even if he hated to admit it, she was a better actress than he was as an actor and she had proved herself these two times to him.

"From me," Ryoma said with a small smirk. "She has talent she can't teach, I have the eyes that can teach and guide."

"Then tomorrow…" Toshi started clearing time in his mental schedule immediately. If he was reduced to amateur level again then he'd work hard to work his way back up to where he thought he had been.

"Can you give me a hint of what the hell I'm doing wrong?" Toshi asked after Ryoma nodded his agreement.

"Do you get casted for the same roles again and again?" Ryoma countered.

"Not all the time," Toshi defended but he stopped as he debated his roles. It was hard assessing himself but he guessed this was what Fuji meant when he said the world was constantly changing and everyone had to keep learning to keep up.

"You haven't experienced everything to be able to express it." Ryoma said bluntly.

Fuji felt a sudden spark run through him as he listened to this author's words and coaching. It made him want to produce his best work, it made him want to own this treasure that was growing in front of him. A wave of 'want' roared through him as he wondered how he could coax this author to help him make this masterpiece.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter we'll have actual long Thrill scenes and of course, another scene scenario from Ryoma for the other two.


End file.
